Drugged
by hctiB-notsoB
Summary: Carlton/Shawn WARNING: drug use, attempted rape, and some smut. "Shawn gets into a bit of trouble during an undercover assignment and Lassie has to take care of the aftermath."
1. Drugs Are Not Your Friend

**WARNING:** for a scene of attempted rape and drug use...kinda...

* * *

Unfortunately, rape crimes weren't at all uncommon, especially in California. After the third victim, it was decided that they officially had a serial rapist in Santa Barbara. Four victims in total in only three months, all of whom were male and contained traces of GHB in their system. The first two were found dead from an overdose of the drug. The third was able to fend off his attacker, but hadn't been able to describe the man due to his blurred vision from the drug. And the latest victim was currently in a coma.

All in all, Carlton wasn't having a fun time. O'Hara was taking vacation time in Miami, which meant he was virtually on this case alone. With no leads, since everyone at each club claimed quite clearly that they 'ain't seen notin' man!', Vick decided that it was time to call in the local fraud.

Thus was how Carlton found himself sitting at the end of a bar at the club where two of the attacks happened. It was rather difficult, trying to keep the glare on his face, to ward off unwanted attention; scope the club for suspicious activity...well, besides the rather obvious suspicious activities; and keep an eye on Shawn at all times, as the younger man flirted with every person that walked by. Going undercover was never particularly fun for him, but this...this was pure torture.

Carlton watched as Shawn headed for the dance floor with his fifth partner in the past two hours. ...Not that he was keeping track or anything of course.

When he returned to his seat, Carlton saw that there was a new man sitting next to him, and watched as Shawn, once again, flirted carelessly. To be honest, he was starting to think the man was a bit of a slut. But then he saw how the stranger watched Shawn closely as he sipped his drink, and how he leaned in to whisper something that had Shawn himself blushing. The fake psychic took another slow sip of his martini, before looking up to meet Carlton's eyes in a somewhat worried manner.

This continued for ten minutes or so, with Shawn keeping the man interested and Carlton trying to figure out a way to get the man into custody without causing a scene. He'd just called the chief to send a car to the club when something diverted his attention. Carlton's hand instinctively went for his pistol hidden under his shirt when he heard shouting over the loud music to his left. He sighed in relief when he looked over to see it was just a simple scuffle. The bouncers took care of it before he even had to think about getting involved.

He rolled his eyes slightly, then turned back to the scene playing out with Shawn and the stranger. Only to find Shawn's more than half-empty glass and two vacant bar stools. It took a few moments of scanning the immense crowd, but he finally found Shawn...being led out of the back entrance.

"Damn it," He cursed under his breath. Shawn could be an idiot, but he wasn't that stupid. Which meant they'd found their man. Which meant Shawn was drugged and in the hands of a rapist.

His heart rate sped-up as he tried to follow the pair, though pushing through the dance floor proved more than a challenge. He had to fend off the instinct to punch whoever kept trying to grab his ass. Getting to Shawn was more important than his pride at the moment.

Once he got out of the building and into the side alley, he heard what he really wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"Hey, cut i' out..." It was Shawn.

"Fuck, would you stop squirming!" Carlton took out his gun and quietly made his way to the back of the building.

"Ya shoul'n't be doin' tha... 's public inda- indes-... 's bad." He'd barely had two drinks. Shawn _should not_ be slurring his words like that.

"...Hope I got the fucking dose right this time..."

The last part was muttered just before Carlton rounded the corner. The stranger had just gotten Shawn's pants unbuckled and was pressing against him. Shawn, who was leaning heavily against the wall with his eyes closed, had a slightly pained look on his face.

"Freeze." Carlton commanded in a calm, cold voice and raised his gun. He pushed down the surprisingly fierce anger that rose inside him as the stranger's panicking eyes reached his.

The stranger pulled Shawn in front of him with some difficulty as the drugged man stumbled and moaned at being moved so quickly. "Don't try anything," He said as he pulled out a knife and pressed it against Shawn's neck.

"Put the knife down and let him go."

He was mostly likely about tell Carlton to go to hell, before Shawn sagged against the criminal, boneless. Shawn pulled him down slightly, as the stranger tried to keep his human shield upright. Carlton didn't hesitate and took the wing shot Shawn had opened for him. The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the faux psychic dragging him down. Carlton walked over, knocked the knife from his weak grip, added a particularly fierce kick to the ribs after a semi-second of consideration, and pulled Shawn away from the rapist.

Shawn looked up at him and furrowed his brow as Carlton brought him to sit against the building. "You.." He paused and looked at him suspiciously. "Are not a leprechaun."

Carlton raised both eyebrows. "Why the hell would you think I was?"

"Why would I think you weren't?"

Carlton refused to resort to pulling his hair out. He kept an eye on the rapist, who was staring in shock at the bullet wound in his shoulder, while he called the PD to tell them to send a medic as well as the squad car.

"You shot me!"

He glared down at the man on the ground. "You're surprised?" There was no response as the man continued to look at his bleeding wound. He sighed the same time the stranger moaned and Shawn giggled.

After ten minutes, the detective wasn't sure who he wanted to shoot more, the psychic or the criminal.

He was standing, leaning against the wall next to a sitting Shawn, who refused to let go of his leg no matter how many times he kicked at the drugged man. The rapist, now known as John Lewis thanks to his wallet, was across from them in the alley, moaning in pain. The officers better get here within the next minute, or he'd have to explain why both the victim and the criminal were dead.

"Seriously, this is a lot of blood man!"

Carlton rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I really don't care."

"Meanie leprechaun." Carlton resisted the urge to kick Shawn again, who was snuggling into his thigh.

'Thank God!' He thought when he heard the familiar sound of sirens.

"Detective Lassiter?" The officers called once they reached the building.

"Back here." He pointed his gun at the criminal. "You. Up." Two officers came from the side alley and stared at the scene. "Take him," He nodded at John, "and have one of the medics clean him up, then bring him to the station."

The officers did as they were told while Carlton looked down at Shawn and sighed. He reached down and picked him up, supporting Shawn by the waist. "Wow..." The other man leaned in close to Carlton, 'till they were almost nose to nose. "Pretty eyes..."

Carlton almost dropped Shawn in shock, but he pushed down the flush that threatened to take over his face. He took Shawn around the building and to the ambulance out front, ignoring the crowd that had started to gather. It didn't take much to force the fake psychic to sit in the ambulance. Carlton turned to the second medic, the first cleaning John's wound.

"He has GHB and alcohol in his system. We'll need a urine sample for evidence and he should probably spend the night at the hospital for observation."

"Detective!" Carlton went over to the first medic, leaving the second to deal with Shawn's rambles about clowns and pineapple. A young woman was leaning over John, cleaning his wound. She looked up when he came to the squad car. "This man's going to have to be brought in for surgery. The slug's imbedded into his clavicle."

'Explains why he was crying so much,' Carlton thought, almost joyfully.

"And," She straightened up and shot him a suspicious look. "He may have a fractured rib or two."

He averted his eyes for a second before explaining calmly, "He put up a struggle."

"Point is, you did a _bang-up_ job on him."

"Well, he'll have to wait for another ambulance. A civilian was-"

Shawn's head appeared next to his, grinning as he rested his chin on Carlton's shoulder. "I want your lucky charms."

"I'm not a leprechaun Spencer." He forced his voice to remain calm.

Shawn took on a semi-thoughtful expression, minus actual thinking. "Are you sure?"

"Quite," He ground out before dragging Shawn back to the ambulance. "Shouldn't you be off to the hospital by now?"

The second medic looked at him frightfully. "Uh...he's refusing medical attention sir." He sent a nervous smile at Carlton while Shawn giggled.

"Refusing-...so?!"

"Well, i-if someone explicitly states that they don't want our help, by law, we're not allowed to touch them. We'd be charged with assault."

"...He's high!"

The young man looked terrified, but Carlton was beyond caring. "H-he was coherent enough t-to answer my questions so..."

Carlton growled and took Shawn's hand out of his pocket, who was apparently looking for his 'lucky charms'. "What about the sample?"

The medic blushed. "...He gave it quite willingly sir."

"I had to pee," Shawn nodded and smiled at Carlton, who grabbed Shawn's hand from his pocket again.

"How nice." He turned back to the medic. "What the hell am I supposed to do with him then?"

"Uh, well he shouldn't be left alone."

"Obviously." Carlton smacked Shawn's hand away.

The young man shrugged. "Just find someone to take care of him for the next twenty-four hours."


	2. Drug Facilitated Sexual Assualt

**WARNING:** for mildly sexually explicit scene between two men.  
And I really don't like how I ended this, but I've got no idea how to fix it up...

* * *

He didn't believe in karma, but he was fairly certain he'd pissed off someone in a past life. Really, really pissed them off. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was doing this. Well, that's a bit of a lie. He was doing this because Guster had 'taken a birdy North for the winter to talk about drugs'... Which he assumed was Shawn-speak for 'Gus is out of town on business.' He hoped...

Shawn had also stated, quite clearly, 'no papa bear, porridge's too hot.' Carlton thought that meant Shawn didn't want to go to his father's, but he was seriously just guessing at that point. So, he knew why he was doing this.

But why the hell was he doing this?

And god damn it! "Spencer, cut it out!"

"Bu' Lassi..."

He gripped the steering wheel hard. "I'm not a leprechaun and I don't have lucky charms. Now get your hand out of my pants!"

Shawn sulked in the passenger's seat while Carlton forced himself to recite the California penal code in his head. "See if I ever buy your cereal again." Shawn's bottom lip was sticking out obscenely so.

'An assault is punishable by a fine not exceeding one thousand dollars, or by imprisonment in the county jail not exceeding six months, or by both.'

"Ya know, I know a clown. He's gotta monkey, 's really small and...furry. I betcha Bobo could find your lucky charms. She'd do i' for me ya know."

'Murder is the unlawful killing of a human being, or a fetus, with malice aforethought.'

"How come your hair's not red? Leprechaun's suppose t' have red hair an' wear green an' give their lucky charms to the people who catch 'em. You're not a very good leprechaun Lassi."

'Such malice may be expressed or implied. It is expressed when there is manifested a deliberate intention unlawfully to take away the life of--'

Carlton fought to keep the car on the road when he felt Shawn's hand crawl under his shirt. "You're furry!"

"Spencer!"

"Tha's why ya don't have lucky charms, you're like Bobo! Where's your banana?"

He stopped at a red light and got out of the car. "That's it! Get in the back!"

How they managed to get to his home, he wasn't entirely sure, but he figured it had something to do with divine intervention. Carlton had to half-carry half-drag Shawn up the stairs to his door, while trying to ignore his questions on why he didn't look like Bobo. Once they were inside, he leaned Shawn against the wall as he locked the door. When he looked back at the drugged man, he noticed the slight green tint to his face and the look of discomfort.

"Not on the floor!" Carlton grabbed Shawn and took him quickly to the bathroom, where he promptly heaved into the toilet. He winced in sympathy while he supported Shawn by the waist to keep him from collapsing to the hard tile floor.

After the dry heaves stopped, he gave Shawn some mouthwash, which was swished and spat, then water. Carlton took in the way Shawn's shoulders were slumped and how he had to keep jerking himself awake, even standing. He sighed and put his arm back around Shawn's waist.

"Come on Spencer. Time to go to sleep."

It took some struggling, but between the two of them, they were able to get the fake psychic stripped down to his boxers. Two pillows and a blanket later, he had one Shawn Spencer passed out on his couch.

'Why can't he be this calm when he's awake?' He ignored the thought of slipping Shawn some valium the next time he came to the precinct, despite how tempting.

Carlton walked back into the hallway and down to his bedroom, ready for this night to be over with. After a quick shower, he changed into his pajama bottoms and slipped between his sheets with a sigh. His last thought was that Shawn better be sober by morning.

He didn't hear the tossing and turning, or the moans coming from his living room. But he did feel his bed shift as someone crawled under the blanket. When he opened his eyes, the green numbers on his clock read 1:04. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted Shawn to be the person in his bed; he didn't think he'd be able to get away with shooting Shawn.

Carlton turned over and almost sighed in defeat. "What are you doing Spencer?"

"He won't go away."

That got his attention. "What? Who?"

"The man, he won't go away." Shawn sounded like a child scared of the monster under his bed.

"There's someone in the house?"

Shawn shook his head, though Carlton felt more than saw it. "In my head."

"In your... Oh, Christ."

Of course he acted like a goofball and took next to nothing seriously, but Carlton was an idiot to think that almost getting raped in a back alley wouldn't affect Shawn. He was starting to regret not taking Shawn to his father's. He was pretty terrible when it came to the whole...'comfort' thing. Then again, he couldn't imagine Henry being much better at it.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt semi-chapped lips on his. When he pulled away, they followed and continued their mission. "Spenc- Sto- What are y- Shawn!" The lips finally stopped and he could almost make out green eyes in the dark. "What are you doing?"

"Make him go away?" It was more of a plea than a question.

"What?"

"Make him go away, please?"

There was a hand on the side of his neck, so light he barely felt it. "Shawn, I really don't think this the best way to um-" 'To make you forget a stranger's hand down your pants.'

"Please."

"Shawn..."

The lips were back, and he didn't pull away this time. As he lay there, his lips on Shawn and hands exploring, he wondered how royally he was fucking this up. Wondered what Shawn would say in the morning, if he'd think Carlton had molested him like that man. Wondered what people would say if they found out. Wondered if his body knew what his mind was saying, that he was taking advantage of Shawn. But he stopped wondering when Shawn's hand slipped past his waistband.

Carlton rolled them over, him on top of Shawn, and finally kissed the younger man back. Shawn sighed happily into the kiss and pulled him flush against his own body. He made sure to keep his eyes open for any signs of discomfort when he pushed his hand into Shawn's boxers. There was no sign but a smile as he pulled the clothing down muscled legs and off the body below. Shawn was happy to return the favor, pushing down his pajama bottoms, leaving them both exposed.

When he touched Shawn the first time, he'd jumped a little, making Carlton pull back, scared Shawn had changed his mind. But Shawn mumbled a quiet 'sorry' before wrapping his legs around his waist and bringing him back against his body. Carlton let out a hiss when he ground his hips into Shawn's, which quickly turned into a moan. Christ, how did Shawn arch his back like that?

"More," Shawn moaned.

Carlton ran a hand down Shawn's side and kissed his lips. "I don't have a condom Shawn, we're not going that far."

"Please." Now he was outright whining, and Carlton wasn't sure if he was turned on or amused.

"Just relax."

Shawn did. He let his body be pressed into the bed, while Carlton took control. Carlton's hand on Shawn's cock, his hips pressing into the other's. He kissed, sucked, and gently bit, marking the body under his. He reveled in every moan he got out of Shawn, every gasp. Alternating his thrusts from slow to wild, never keeping a steady enough pace to bring Shawn to his climax. And Shawn rode out the waves of pleasure Carlton brought.

Carlton came first, moaning into Shawn's neck, while he shuddered against him. He continued the thrusts, massaging Shawn and kissing along his shoulder until he felt Shawn's body tense.

He used a corner of his sheet to wipe them off, then brought up the blanket that had been kicked away. Carlton was a little surprised when Shawn snuggled up to him, resting on his chest. But he enjoyed the feeling all the same. He heard a quiet, almost whispered 'thank you' before the sound of Shawn's gentle snores.

At seven the next morning, Carlton felt the cold sheet next to him and wondered why he was expecting to feel anything else. Then he remembered the night before and cursed under his breath. He pulled on the pants he found on the floor and walked out of his bedroom. It was eerily quiet in his house, and he felt a cold lump forming in his gut.

There was Shawn, sleeping on his couch. For a moment, he thought that maybe he'd imagined the entire thing. Until he saw that Shawn was also fully dressed and had recently showered. He sighed, but thought that maybe Shawn had the right idea. He turned and went to have a shower himself.

It was almost eight when there was knock on his door that he hoped wouldn't wake Shawn. When he looked out the peep-hole, he almost fainted at the sight of Henry Spencer. Reluctantly, he opened his door.

"Good morning."

"Morning detective." Henry gave a slight smirk. "My little moron still sleeping?"

"Drooling on my couch."

He supposed he couldn't put off waking Shawn any longer as they both walked into his living room. Henry took one look at Shawn's sprawled form, two limbs hanging over the side of the couch, and snorted. For the first time though, Carlton saw a real, albeit small, smile come to Henry's face. The elder Spencer leaned down until he was next to Shawn's ear and gave a shout that sent his son tumbling off the couch. He would have laughed at the sight, if it weren't for the sense of dread coming to him.

"Dad, damn it!"

"Good morning my little lamb," Henry said sarcastically.

Shawn groaned from his position on the floor. "Who told?"

"Karen called this morning to tell me about your little stunt last night. Shawn what the hell were you thinking?!"

He heard a thump, which he assumed was Shawn's head falling against his carpet. "Headache, stomachache...toothache." 'Toothache?' He thought, but Henry just rolled his eyes. "Please forgo the yelling."

Henry sighed and looked up to his ceiling, as if asking 'why'. "Come on kid. You're not leaving my house until Gus is back."

Shawn picked himself up, with a little help from Henry, and then looked at Carlton for the first time. Whatever he was expecting to see, it wasn't the warm green eyes that made his body shiver and rid him of the cold feeling in his gut. Still, as Shawn was guided out by Henry, he avoided any other eye contact.

"Thanks for taking care of him Carlton," Henry said as he walked to the door. Carlton winced internally, but nodded at the elder man.

Half-way down the driveway, Shawn turned and gave him a smile and waved. And before he could close the door, he heard Shawn shout. "Thanks for the lucky charms Lassi! They were magically delicious!" He shut his front door on the sound of Henry berating Shawn.

Carlton let his head fall against the wood, but smiled even as he groaned.

If last night wasn't a mistake, he wondered, what could they make of it?


End file.
